


Far Too Long

by Valisandre



Series: LionTrust Week 2018 [3]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: LTWeek18, LionTrust, Liontrust Week 2018, M/M, day 3 reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Liontrust week! Day 3: Reunion*all of these fics will be stand alone stories, unaffiliated with any works I have or will have*





	Far Too Long

Anduin walked into the Castle, his armor dented and marred all over, his body sore and aching, but it didn’t slow him down. He stopped by to see Taria, brief her on their progress. She was grateful to see him well, they had been all over the lands the last 3 months, and while they had been successful, there still had been losses. He looked towards the hallway leading to the library as they spoke and she smiled sadly. 

 

“He’s not here, Anduin.” 

 

He turned back to face her, frowning. He had hoped Khadgar would be finished with whatever work he had left to do in Karazhan while he had been out leading his troops. It seemed that wasn’t the case. 

 

“Go, clean up, then make your plans from there.” Taria shook him from his thoughts, and he headed to his quarters. He cleaned up and realizing how tired he was, climbed into bed, falling asleep immediately. 

 

Khadgar teleported to the courtyard, knowing it was late and not wanting to disturb anyone. He nodded to the guards as he made his way to the room. He was sure Anduin had not yet returned, but he walked in and froze as he saw a figure on their bed. He summoned a soft mage light, and sure enough, he saw Anduin’s face half buried in his pillow. He smiled, feeling relieved that Anduin had made it back safely and that he was able to be with him again. He dropped his bag in the chair, removing his cloak and robes before climbing into bed next to Anduin. 

 

Anduin felt the bed shift and opened his eyes, feeling his heart skip when he saw Khadgar’s smiling face, illuminated by a soft blue glow from one of those lights the mage liked to use on occasion. He reached out to touch him, knowing when his fingers brushed warm skin he wasn’t dreaming. Khadgar leaned towards the touch before leaning down to kiss Anduin. 

 

“I’ve missed you.” Khadgar admitted huskily, moving closer to Anduin. 

 

“I’ve missed you too, you weren’t here when I got back, I didn’t know when I would see you.” Anduin pulled Khadgar closer, satisfying his need for contact with the mage. He had  _ missed  _ him so much while they were apart, he needed the contact if he were being honest, Khadgar too it seemed.

 

Khadgar let himself be pulled closer, cuddling up to Anduin and sighing contentedly, “I’m sorry, things took a bit longer at Karazhan than I thought they would. Once I was finished there, they requested my presence at Dalaran... “ he frowned, still angry at the way they questioned his decision to stay at Stormwind rather than taking up the mantle of the Guardian. He shook his head, breaking up those thoughts and smiling back at Anduin. “I’m here now, we’re both here now.”

 

Anduin frowned slightly when he heard that Khadgar had been summoned to Dalaran, but quickly dropped the subject when he noticed the mage do the same. No sense in rehashing it, he knew how much Khadgar disliked the Kirin Tor. They probably were after him again in regards to the Guardian title, he had seen for himself that Khadgar was a very powerful mage and they probably had as well. 

 

He tightened his arms around Khadgar, settling back to sleep. He knew it wouldn’t be long, the mage looked quite exhausted. “Put out that annoying light of yours, and let’s sleep.” Khadgar chuckled, waving a hand toward the light and settling down in Anduin’s arms. He knew he would sleep well now that he was with the warrior, he was home. 


End file.
